Olvidarte no es una opción
by Emily Rock
Summary: Olvidarla sería algo imposible. Porque Star Butterfly le cambió la vida a Marco Díaz, e hizo de todas sus aventuras, algo maravilloso y original.


**Disclaimer: Star vs the forces of evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

¿Olvidar será un reto? No lo creo.

En un simple día de escuela, en la secundaria Echo Creek, nunca esperé que llegara a conocer a la princesa que me haría la vida interesante. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, tiendo a tener una actitud digna de un "chico seguridad", pero no me gusta que los demás me lo digan. Me hace pensar que mi vida no es interesante, y que soy una persona poco importante para los demás. Tal vez me interese en ayudar a los demás con la psicología, pero nunca pude ayudarme a mí mismo.

Desde el jardín de niños, he procurado en caerles bien a los demás. Un claro ejemplo es Jackie Lynn Thomas, una niña que desde que la conocí en el jardín de niños, ha captado mi atención. Pero siempre fui tímido al hablarle, ya que temía que no me quisiera hablar, o me rechazara.

Los únicos amigos con quienes he contado se llaman Alfonzo y Ferguson. Ellos se divierten mucho conmigo y me entienden cuando hablamos de muchas cosas. Pero ellos no rellenaban aquel espacio que deseaba pasar momentos de alto riesgo. Momentos alucinantes.

Verla por primera vez fue un gran impacto. Yo la creía extraña y desagradable. Al verla utilizar su varita, no entendía cómo llegué de tener una vida aburrida, a conocer a una chica que usa su varita para su diversión.

Me incomodaba y me molestaba mucho su inexperiencia con su varita. Un agujero negro en mi habitación no era algo que me hiciera poner a saltar de alegría. Pero, me puse a pensar, que si tal vez yo podría ayudarla a manejar su poder, ella podría rellenar ese espacio en mi interior.

¿Por qué fuimos forjando una amistad inquebrantable? No lo sé. Sólo se dio.

Gracias a ella, pude dejar ese temor y pasar de saludar con la cabeza, a saludar con palabras a aquella rubia bonita llamada Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Gracias a ella, puedo poner en práctica mis conocimientos acerca del karate, en momentos de gran riesgo, como lo son las luchas contra los monstruos.

Gracias a ella, sinceramente, me siento mejor conmigo mismo. No más "chico inseguro" que teme hablar con los demás y que se siente vacío.

Tal vez me guste que sus enemigos me llamen su "guardaespaldas". Ya que yo le pagaría todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí. Tal vez sea sólo un humano, pero tal vez pueda ayudarla a manejar de una forma profesional su varita. No es la gran cosa, pero yo la apoyo en sus decisiones, así nos pongan en problemas a ambos.

¿Cómo llegamos a discutir por un simple sándwich? No lo sé.

Habíamos pasado por cosas peores, pero la semilla de una discusión fue un sándwich. Nunca entendí eso. Pero tal vez esa fue la razón de mi enojo. Un simple sándwich no vale el riesgo que pasamos en otra dimensión. Esa misma razón debió ser para que olvidara mi enojo. Un sándwich no vale nada como para discutir.

¿Cómo llegó ella a destruir su varita por alguien como yo? No lo sé.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que no tenía opción más que destruir su varita para liberarme. Estoy mil veces agradecido con eso. No creí que llegara a ser tan importante para ella.

Y ahora me encuentro en la habitación de Star, en mi casa. ¿Haciendo qué? Ayudando a Star a empacar su maleta.

Sí. Este día tenía que llegar. Y sinceramente, yo no quería que llegara tan pronto.

No creí que fuera demasiado fácil encontrar la otra mitad de la estrella central de la varita. Pero ahí está la varita con todo su poder recuperado gracias a la estrella.

¿Por qué no podía decir nada mientras ayudaba a empacar? No lo sé.

Había algo más grande que mi gusto hacia Jackie Lynn Thomas, que hacía que me sintiera mal ante el leve pensamiento de ver a Star alejarse de mí. Mis palabras no podían salir. Era como sufrir y no poder gritar al respecto.

-Marco, puedes decirme, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Star mirándome fijamente con una cara preocupada.

Nada.

Al abrir la boca no pude decir nada. Estaba al borde del llanto. Y…simplemente no pude aguantar más. Los demás dirán que soy un llorón, pero decir que me llegó a gustar ella, sería nada. Porque yo, por ella, desarrollé un sentimiento mayor al de una simple amistad. ¿Cómo me tuve que dar cuenta de ello? Ella se tenía que ir.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas, bajé mi mirada, y aquellas lágrimas fueron cayendo, una por una.

-Marco, mírame –dijo ella alzando mi barbilla con su mano derecha.

-Este día tenía que pasar… -Se interrumpió a sí misma. Cuando vi sus ojos azules, noté que ahora aquel líquido dulce y salado, se apoderaba de sus ojos.

-Star, ¿qué será de mí, si tú no estás? Yo sólo soy…un simple humano. Y, este simple humano, desarrolló un fuerte sentimiento al pasar tanto tiempo contigo… -mis lágrimas no se detenían ante nada.

-Tú vales más que cualquier cosa para mí, Marco. Por favor, ¡No me olvides! –después de esa exclamación, retiró su mano de mi barbilla, y sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Juro que no me quería despegar de ese abrazo. Pero ese abrazo, en vez de detener mis lágrimas, hacía que aumentaran su curso. Ella no se quedaba atrás. Se podían escuchar sus gemidos y lloriqueos a gran volumen.

-Star…mírame –Me separé de ese abrazo, y tomando su barbilla, me acerqué lentamente. ¡Sorpresa! Ella no se oponía ante nada, y, sorprendentemente, pasé de ser quien lleva el control, a ser el controlado por aquellos labios cubiertos de aquellas dulces lágrimas saladas.

No era un beso apasionado, era un beso suave. Un beso en el cual nos tragábamos todas las lágrimas que brotaban de nuestros ojos. Y de tanto saborear esas lágrimas con nuestros labios, aquellas lágrimas dejaron de brotar. Era el momento de aquel fin del beso, y yo lo sabía bien pero, no la quería soltar.

-Nunca creas que voy a olvidar a aquella chica que me cambió la vida por completo –me separé de sus dulces labios, y proseguí a tomar sus tijeras dimensionales, y abrir aquel portal que conducía al reino de Mewni.

-Gracias por existir, Marco Díaz –pude ver una sonrisa muy sincera en su rostro. Y esa sonrisa, sacó de mi cara una sonrisa aún más grande. Ella debía cumplir su deber, y yo no sería impedimento para ello. Sin embargo, su tiempo en la tierra me hizo apreciarme más a mí mismo, y seguir viviendo momentos de gran emoción, sería lo correcto para que ella se pudiera ir feliz.

-Nunca te olvidaré –y después de decir esto, sólo pude observar como aquella chica desaparecía en el portal junto con su maleta.

¿Olvidar a aquella persona que alegró mi corazón es una opción? Nunca lo será.

FIN.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Es mi primer One-shot, y espero todo tipo de comentarios.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Att: Emily Rock.**


End file.
